rabbids_invasionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Charles
John Charles is one of the two main antagonists of Rabbids Invasion (alongisde Gina Xenson). He is a man that always changes his job. His main goal as of his job as a scientist is to use the rabbids as research material to grant him fame and fortune (as is his partners), no matter how much he hurts the rabbids. Season 1 His first job is being a tower control boss of an airport in Runway Rabbids where he is the main antagonist. In that episode he and his assistant Brian tried to capture the rabbids at the airport but constantly fail, at the end they capture the rabbids but when they open the truck which seemingly had cages they find a pile of tennis balls which falls on them. His second job is being a security guard in Elevatorus Rabbidinus where he is just a background character. His third one is being a photographer in Until Rabbids Do You Part where he is the main villain again. He tries to take a pitcure of the wedding couple but the Rabbids keep distracting him. He then keeps attacking them and at the end, when the rabbids hit him he seemingly goes insane and starts madly taking pitcures even if hes on the floor. He returns as the villain in Museum Rabbids where he is a security guard again. Here he is a security guard of a museum but he only sleeps, while the rabbids draw all over the masterpiece section, he then wakes up and tries to stop them but constantly fails, at the end the rabbids draw all over him and hide, and his boss comes in. His boss thinks he did the mess, so he grabs his ear and drags him away saying that he is going to clean up the mess or he is going to guard the toilets. His fourth job is being a scientist (see Scientist) and is along with Gina the main antagonist of the N°98000 episodes, but in the fourth one he wanted the rabbid to beat the tests. In The Rabbid Who Fell to Earth he is still a scientist but isn't partners with Gina. He is the main antagonist again. In Rabbid Dreams he is partners with Jessica again. His first name John is revealed here. They are the main antagonists again. He appears with Gina as the main antagonists of the newer N°98000 episodes. In Rabbid Like Me he seemingly becomes crazy like the rabbids at the end'.' In Rabbid Tummy Rumble he is sane again. Season 2 In Being Rabbids he switches brains with the rabbid. Only to return to his own body in the second part and accidentally switches the rabbids brain with Gina this time. He and Gina then serve as the main antagonists of more Lab episodes, where they try to use the rabbids to earn themselves money and fame. But this keeps failing. He serves as the main villain in the Season 2 three-part finale. In the lab, John tries to prove to Gina that there are more kinds of rabbids, with the third kind being the intelligent one. He tries to do this through a donut test. However, the experiment fails and Gina is left unimpressed by John's work. Angered, he decides to prove his theory by using his own gadget (improved this time) to increase the rabbids's intelligence without him being present. It seems to be working, until the gadget overloads and instead of making the rabbids intelligent it causes their biological state to be changed. Causing them to obtain superpowers. Finally free from the scientists, the three rabbids fly out of the lab into the city. Whilst John decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, the Rabbids, now free with superpowers, decide to check out their new abilities and put them to good use. However, instead of helping people like they think they are, they are scaring them and causing a panic. Soon this matter get's even worse when the USA president makes a contract in which all countries are to sign in order for the rabbids to be taken down. Finally, the situation goes to rock bottom when John pulls out a powerful stunning gun and decides to hunt down the rabbids and imprison them in his lab once again. In his plane, the USA President is ready to sign the contract that will have their forces attack the rabbids. However, before he can do so, the three rabbids accidentally crash into his plane. Here he realizes that the rabbids are not a threat, they're just really stupid. However, his team (and John) mistake this crashing as an attack, so they decide to crash the plane to terminate the threat. They shoot out a missile that causes the plane to start falling down. The President, showing more of his athletic abilities, tries to get a parachutes for himself and the rabbids. But the rabbids don't understand and keep getting rid of the parachutes. Finally, the President falls out of the plane. However, the rabbids show their heroic side by saving his life. Impressed by their bravery, he calls back his order attack the rabbids and decides to let them peacefully leave. However, John doesn't take this seriously and pulls out his gun to stun the Rabbids and take them to his lab. Thankfully, his shot is backflired back at him. The Rabbids then leave. Season 3 In Rabbid Theory, John welcomes his boss to his lab and decides to show him his research on Rabbids as one of the most idiotic species to live in order to get recognition. To do this he abducts three rabbids, one of them being the Ancestor, in order to humiliate and hurt them to show that they are worthless. He manages to eliminate the first two rabbids easily. However, the Ancestor doesn't give up without a fight. He beats all of John's challenges and even lures him to the testing chamber. They engage in a game of chess in which the Ancestor wins. John then decides to beat him at a sport- Basketball, in order to prove the ancestor is dumb like the others. He even goes as far as to taunt the ancestor. However, his boss realises that Lapinibernatus is indeed smart, and how cruel John is. So he finally does something by kicking John out of the lab and into the Rabbids junkyard, while keeping Lapinibernatus as a partner. In Rabbids at the Edge of the World, he and Gina have taken a job doing research at an research station in Antarctica where they presume they will be far away from any Rabbids. However when two Rabbids stumble on their research station, John tries to convince Gina that there is a Rabbid in Antarctica (unaware their are two). Though Gina doubts John at first, thinking the cold is causing him to hallucinate, however when she finds one of the Rabbids stealing John's popsicles, she is forced to admit he was right. In Rabbid Treasure, while Gina is busy counting penguin eggs, John is left in charge of the research station, though his only concern is a deliver of Crackos cereal as he had eaten their last box. However unbeknownst to him the Female Rabbid and a Rabbid Cowboy are following what they believe is a treasure map (actually it is a maze activity on the back of an old krackos box) had come to Antarctica using the TV Time Machine. The map eventually leads them to John's Crackos delivery, which they steal, taking a toy Treasure Chest prize they find in one of the boxes. Relationships Gina Although she is his boss, John truly has little care for her, as he constantly plots behind her back. He even refuses to share the same reaction as her, rather he becomes very annoyed. However, he is still willing to save her when she becomes a rabbid. Rabbids Due to their strange biology, he is interested in what the Rabbids have to offer, but his attempts to become famous at the price of the Rabbids getting constantly hurt keeps failing. He later admits himself that the rabbids are useless and even tries to prove it later on. Personality Like his partner, John is a greedy person who wants to be famous at the cost of the Rabbids getting either hurt, or their friendship torn apart. Although he does seem to sometimes be on their side, John in truth doesn't really care about them at all. Calling them stupid creatures. It is later revealed in Season 3 that he is a narcisstic and cruel. As he wanted to humiliate and hurt the rabbids just to impress his boss. Habitat Name: John Charles Voiced by: David Gasman Friends: Gina Xenson (one sided), Brian (formerly), Rabbids (occasionally) Enemies: Rabbids, Lapinibernatus, Gina Xenson (one sided) Nicknames: Scientist, Tower Control Boss, Security Guard, Photographer, Cody. Weapons: his gadgets Quote: Magnificent, they're all equally stupid. Commanders: Gina Xenson (occasionally) Gallery Trivia * John is the main antagonist of Rabbids Invasion- The Interactive TV show, since he has the same role as in the show. Category:Characters Category:Humans